


missed your chance

by Coeurire



Series: Drabble Night 2020 [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/Coeurire
Summary: Kanaya and Vriska talk about things Vriska should have known.
Relationships: Kanaya Maryam/Vriska Serket
Series: Drabble Night 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787758
Kudos: 6





	missed your chance

“You really had no idea?” Hot green tears filled up Kanaya’s eyes, spilled down her cheeks. “All these years? Everything I did for you? All those things I sewed?”  
Vriska glared at her. “Maybe you should have been more obvious!” she yelled. “Maybe, I don’t know, used your words????????”   
“It doesn’t matter anyway,” said Kanaya. “Those days are behind us anyway. I’m happy now and I think you are too.”   
“Yeah,” said Vriska, “everything worked out for the best.”   
They couldn’t meet each other’s eyes. They couldn’t admit that after all this time, one thing about their relationship hadn’t changed.


End file.
